Changed
by babe201
Summary: Sakura has been ignored and called weak. Now knowing she is not a human, she must leave her village. The worst part is... she's pregnant. What will she do on her own? Sakux? Vote for couples please! And PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Mistake**

Sakura sighed to herself; she was at work and wanted to go home. 'One more hour Sakura,

just get a hold of yourself till' then.' She thought to herself. She had changed; her hair was short

and had bangs that covered her eyes. She was in her nurse uniform which was a white dress 2

inches above her knees and white high heels to match. She had no patients left, so she sat on

the hospital bed and waited for the time to end. She had nothing else to do anyway. 'Nobody

will eve talk to me anymore.' She thought to herself. Even Naruto had been ignoring her. She

had cried for a while, but she got over it. She thought about hoe people were. Even on

Holidays, nobody spoke to her. Then, she thought about how happy people were. 'It doesn't

even matter.' She thought to herself. She thought about how there was practically no point in

staying there. Sakura sighed again. She looked over to the clock on the wall. It was time to go

home.

&&&&&

While she went home, she was still thinking to herself. 'I don't even want to go home yet.' She

thought. The night was beautiful. The moon was out shining brightly upon her. She then thought

about the forest. 'Nobody even cares if I go there.' She thought to herself. So, she started to

walk to the forest, not even knowing what she was in for.

&&&&&

She walked for a while, smiling to herself, thinking about all the beautiful parts of the forest

nobody cared about. She sighed to herself again. She then got a bad feeling out of nowhere.

She now felt like she was being led somewhere. When she had a feeling to stop, she just

looked around. She then saw a bright light appear, and then it vanished after a while. Behind a

tree, a person with a cloak on revealed herself to Sakura. It was a woman. She was very

beautiful. She had beautiful fire red hair that flowed just below her waist, along with light golden

eyes. Sakura stared at her in shock. "Hello Sakura, my dear." Said the woman. "Who are you

and how do you know my name?" Sakura asked, now having a feeling bubble up inside of her.

"Darling, I know everything there is to you, I have been watching you for some time now. My

name is Idelle." She told Sakura. "Okay, Idelle, why are you here?" Sakura asked her. "I am

here, to see you." Idelle said. "Me? Why?" Sakura asked. "I have seen how they have treated

you Sakura, that is no way to treat someone as special as you." "Trust me Idelle, I am nothing

compared to them." Sakura answered, knowing what she was talking about. Idelle pitied

Sakura for all that she has gone through. "Sakura, I have come to inform you, that we need

your help." Idel said to Sakura. "Why my help?" Sakura asked. "Because you are not like

anyone else." She said to her. "Idelle, I am nothing special." Idelle then decided to not waste

anymore time. "Sakura, how much do you know about your life." Idelle asked her. "I am just a

simple girl that was born in a weak clan." "Child, if you should know anything, it is that you are

not a human." Idelle said to her. Sakura looked at her. Sakura then thought it was all a game.

"Okay then, who am I? What am I?" she asked her. "You are, a goddess." "What?" Sakura

asked her now knowing it was a game. Idelle just gave a nod. "Okay then… prove it to me."

Sakura told her. Idel just held out her hand. "Then come with me." Idelle said. Sakura took her

hand, not out of trust, but out of curiosity. Idelle then led her to a different place.

&&&&&

They both soon arrived at an underground lair. "Where are we?" Sakura asked. "You'll see."

Idelle answered. Once that was said, they went in the lair. "It was dark, and the only lights

there were was torches on the wall. This all reminded Sakura of Orochimaru' s underground

lair. Sakura was now beginning to get frightened. They both entered a room. The room gave

off white light. "Sakura, maybe you have never seen this, but I think you should now." Idelle

said. She then walked over to something covered. It was then revealed to be a tall mirror.

Sakura walked over to Idelle. She then began to unzip Sakura's shirt slightly. Sakura looked at

her confused. Idelle couldn't help but smile. "Don't be scared, I just want to show you

something." She told her. Sakura took a deep breath and removed her shirt, only leaving

herself in her white bra. Her skin was flawless. Idelle then led her in front of the mirror. She

turned Sakura around slightly so that she could see her back. Sakura looked over to her

shoulder. On her back, she a crescent mark in the middle of her back and a star inside of it.

Sakura looked at it for a while. Sakura then looked over to Idelle. "What is this?" she asked

her. "This is proof, that you are a goddess." Idelle told her. Idelle soon took something out of a

box beside the mirror. It revealed a necklace with a crystal in the middle. Idelle then put it

around Sakura's neck. "This is yours. When you were born, you were born with a power

unimaginable to us. Then one day, we had to leave you here on Earth, because we were attack

by things that were not even human. They wanted you." Idelle said sadly. Sakura looked at

her. "Sakura… I'm not here to just tell you about your past. There is something you need to

do." She told her. "What is it?" she asked her. "Sakura, they are still after you. What is after

you, they are not human nor from our world. Sakura, you cannot stay here. And you must

leave, the next night." She told her. "The next night? Why?" Sakura asked her. "Because the

more time you stay here, the more time you wastes to get away. And there is one more thing

you must do." Idelle told her. "What is it?" she asked her. "You must… have a child." Idelle

said to her. "What? A child? I'm only 16, I'm not ready Idelle, and especially to give myself to

a man." Sakura said shocked of her task. "Sakura, I know that you are still pure, and you will

remain that way. There is no reason to frighten yourself about this situation. The child you will

have will be born from you, but I will grant him to you." She said to Sakura. "Him? Grant?" she

asked her. Idelle nodded. "This child will be given to you, to protect. He will be like any other

baby. He will be produced in exactly nine months just like any other baby." Idelle told her.

"Idelle I'm not ready." "I have you watched you for a while, and I think that you are more than

ready. When the child is born, you may come back if you whish to do so." She told her.

Sakura thought for a while. 'My child.' She thought. If she does agree, then she will have a

difficult time. But if she doesn't, who knows what could happen. "… Alright." She said to her.

Idelle walked over to her. She put a hand over her stomach. "Then this is goodbye, for now."

Idelle told her. Then, a bright light came out her hand and into her stomach. Sakura then began

to see everything turn, then all the lights went out.

&&&&&

The next morning, Sakura woke up in her bed. 'Just a weird dream.' She thought. Then she

looked at herself. Her shirt was missing. Sakura then ran into the restroom and looked at her

back. The same birthmark she saw. "It wasn't a dream." She told herself. She then looked

down at her stomach. 'I'm gonna be a mother.' She thought to herself. 'I have to leave tonight

though. What am I gonna do? Where will I go?', she thought to herself. She then got dressed in

a white turtleneck that covered her knuckles and black hip huggers. She then sighed and left

the house. As she walked through, she noticed Naruto standing by himself leaning against the

wall. He had changed for some reason. He went away for four months and went back

cold-hearted. Sakura then walked over to him. "Hi Naruto." She said kindly. He glared at her.

"I know that we have not been talking for a while but… I just wanted to tell you, that you are

still my best friend." "…" "It might not matter much to you but you have been there for me at

times. So… thank you." She told him. He continued to glare at her. "Goodbye." She said and

walked away. What Naruto didn't know, was that it was going to be her last goodbye. Sakura

continued to walk around until the sun fell to sunset. Sakura sighed. She then went home to

pack her belongings.

&&&&&

Sakura finished packing what she needed in a backpack. She sighed again. She then sat down

on her bed for the last time. After a while, she got up and left her house. She paused in her

tracks and looked down to her stomach. She put a hand over her stomach. She smiled at the

thought of having her child. She was doing this to protect not only herself, but also her child.

After a while of standing around, she began to walk towards the gates. Once she reached it,

she took one last look behind her. She felt sad she had to leave her village, but it was for the

best. She walked away form everything, not looking back again.

**To Be Continued**

**Well here is the first chapter. Read and review! No flames people!!! I love you all!!!♥ Thank you for reading! Vote for couples please!!! I'm kind of confused about them!**


	2. Just To Remember You

**Just to Remember You**

**1 Month Later**

"How could she just leave?!" yelled Tsunade. "I don't know. We have been looking for her for

a while now. I think… it's time to stop searching." Said Shizune. "How can you even say

that?!" she asked her coldly. "She has been practically the only one I can talk to! She has been

like a daughter to me since the first day I trained with her! I don't know where she is but we

will not stop searching after just one month!" "We can't do this anymore!" Shizune yelled back.

Tsunade was shocked she didn't hold her tongue on this situation. "Get out." Tsunade said

coldly. Shizune just left without another word. Tsunade went to sit back down on her desk.

She was on the verge of tears. 'Why did you leave Sakura? It's been over a damn month and

not even a trace of where you might be or where you have gone.' She thought to herself, on the

verge of tears.

**&&&&&**

**With Naruto**

It never seemed to fail surprise him that he didn't see Sakura walk down the street like he

usually saw her. He would see her walk to work and smile at the world. Even with no one

beside her, she always seemed to hide it away. Naruto was already at his house it was like he

always leaves it… messy. He didn't say a word to anyone… again. He stopped talking to

everyone once Sakura left. He had begun to regret everything her had done to her. He put his

head in his hands and thought about all the times from when they were kids. He was then got

cut off by Hinata walking in. "Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata said happily. Ever since Sakura had left it

had gotten Hinata' s hopes had gone a lot higher than usual. She had also grown her hair below

her waist. She saw how sad he was. She then walked over to him and cupped the sides of his

face. "Naruto… how many times do I have to repeat myself? It was not your fault that she left.

She left out of her own free will. She decided to leave and now… we should just leave her out

like if she was never here. It would probably be best Naruto-kun." She said to him. Naruto

looked up at her. Her face was blank. "Why didn't you tell yourself that when I left? Why

didn't you tell Kiba that I wasn't coming back? Why would you say that when you have not

even talked to her?" he asked her coldly. She had on a shocked look on her face. He slowly

shook his head and stormed out of the room. Hinata just looked at the door he walked

through.

**&&&&&**

**With Sakura**

'One month.' Sakura thought to herself. Her hair had grown just below her breasts. She didn't

bother to cut it off. She had a small belly now. She rode a horse that was honey brown that had

dark brown long hair, in a field of an unknown village that she had never been to. She sighed to

herself wondering what others were doing. 'They probably forgot about me by now.' She

thought. She wore a loose black shirt and black baggy jeans along with a black cloak that hid

her face. Sakura held her belly as she felt her child moving around. She smiled and looked up

at the night sky. The moon looked so beautiful and bright following her wherever she went. The

stars twinkled above her. The grass was knee high. She passed a flower that she decided to

pick up. While she still held on to the horse with one hand, she examined the flower. It had

many petals and it was white. The flower was beautiful. For some reason, it reminded her of all

the special times she had with Naruto. She was on the verge of tears, as she knew she would

not see him again. He was there for her when she was a kid. She sighed again thinking of all the

times they had together, letting a few tears fall. He stopped talking to her because he had heard

rumors that she was saying things about him. And all the rumors were all started be no other

person than Sasuke' s wife, Karin. She had turned everyone against her, and they all fell for it

because of the innocent look and the fake tears she gave everyone. Sakura felt so empty as she

was now on her own. She then halted the horse. She carefully got off the horse. She walked

through the field while the horse followed her. The grass was wet, slightly dampening her jeans.

But she didn't care. She paused as she reached the end of it; there was a lower piece of land

that was at the bottom with as much tall grass as the one Sakura stood on. She sighed, content

that she was all alone with no one by her side but her horse, and no other human being but

herself and the child she awaits. She was happy that they was nothing there but a field that

looked never ending. No noise of people talking or moving around. No children running past

her crying. No dogs barking. Nobody to tell her anything. No ex-friends around. Just her, her

child, and her horse. Nobody else around. It was all too good to last. But she didn't care. She

just wanted to enjoy the moment she had to herself. 'Just spending it with you.' She thought to

herself while putting her hand on her child once again. She realized that she was still holding on

to the flower. She looked over to her horse. It was just laying down eating the grass, waiting to

take orders from her. She continued to walk through the field. Looking forward to nothing, just

walking through, not expecting anything. She was away from everything, it all just felt like she

was free from everything. She continued to walk through the fields having so much thought in

what the people were doing in Konoha. The horse whined out of boredom, but Sakura just

giggled.

**&&&&&**

**With Naruto**

Naruto sighed as he walked through the empty streets of the village. Nobody was out at that

time of night. The Ichiraku ramen shop was closed. Ino 's flower shop was closed. Everything

was closed so far in Konoha. All the lights were turned off. Naruto sighed once again. 'It's

always so dull without her.' Naruto thought to himself. He looked at how dull everything

looked without Sakura passing by everything. Everything was quiet. Nothing seemed to be the

way it was with Sakura around. Naruto felt so uneasy at the fact that she might be dead. He

couldn't handle knowing that she was on her own. She didn't write, so there was no way to tell

she was alive. She was so far away by now. No one had a clue where she might have gone.

'Why did you leave?' he thought to himself. **'Boy kid, you really are an idiot. The girl said **

**goodbye to you. She never did that any other times did she? She said goodbye the **

**night before she left. What makes you think it's not your fault?' Kyuubi said in his **

**head. **That really got into Naruto' s thoughts. 'What if she left because I stopped talking to

her?' he thought to himself. This question rang in his head for a while. He sighed once again. He

continued to walk through the empty streets of Konoha, thinking about what Kyuubi said to

him. "Sakura… where are you?" Naruto asked nothing but the wind.

**&&&&&**

**With Sakura**

'Tragic moments like these can't last.' Sakura thought to herself. She retreated back to her

horse. She then looked at the field one last time and carefully got on her horse. It began to walk

off to another location. Sakura didn't know where she was going, but it didn't matter to her.

She knew that she couldn't stay in one location for a long time. She still wondered what was

after her, but she didn't want to wait around to find out. Sakura sighed as she left the beautiful

field behind her and went on forward to who knows where. But still, the further she got away

from Konoha, the more she felt she left a piece of herself behind.

**&&&&&**

**With Naruto**

Naruto was already opening the door to his house. Once he opened it, he found it different

from the way he left it. The whole house was completely clean. He looked over at no one else

other than Hinata dusting the last of the cabinets. "I think you would be happier if you had a

cleaner house so I cleaned it for you." Hinata said happily. "How can you be so happy when

you know she's not around anymore? Why is it that you keep trying new things around me?

Why can't you see that all I wanna do is be alone?" Naruto asked angrily. Hinata sighed sadly.

"Because I know now that… nothing can get in the way between us. She used to be my friend,

but then I realized that all she did was get in the way. Now that she's gone, I feel relieved,

because now, I can get closer to you. She tried to become closer to you, but she didn't which

was a relief because… I ant to be with you." Hinata finished. With that said, she then walked

over to a shocked Naruto. She cupped his face and tiptoed to kiss his lips. Naruto stayed

shocked not answering to the kiss. When she broke the kiss, she looked up at him confused.

He stared at her for a while. "Did Sakura ever say anything to you about me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him shocked that he would bring anything like that up. "Well… she used to

always tell me that you were a sweet person. But I don't think she meant it." Hinata said to

him. He stared at her for a long period of time. "And how do you know she didn't?" Naruto

asked her. "Well…" she trailed off at the loss of words. "Why didn't you stay with Kiba after

Sakura left?" Naruto asked her. "Because, you matter more to me than anything else." Hinata

said to him. Naruto sighed. "When she comes back are you gonna leave me?" Naruto asked

her. "What? What makes you so sure she will come back?" Hinata asked. "She will come

back because they are gonna find her and bring her back." Naruto said. "You think that she's

gonna come willingly? She left out of her own free will. Who knows why but, if she does, do

you think she will love you?" Hinata asked. "I don't know, but I'm not gonna waste any

chances." Naruto said. "What if she left with someone? What if she left because of them?"

Hinata asked him. "How can you be so sure?" he asked her. "She's going to be 17 already, I

think she would make the decision to be with someone else." She said to him. Naruto stared at

her. "How do you know this?" "I think I know how all women are Naruto-kun." Hinata said as

she closed the gap between them once more.

**To Be continued**

**Well, here is the second chapter. Review soon! No flames!!! I love you all! It will be a NaruxSaku but I want it to wait.♥ don't worry there will be no lemons between Naruto and Hinata, that much I can assure you. I love you all!!!!♥♥♥♥♥**


End file.
